<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Резюме by Blatella_Germanica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925286">Резюме</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica'>Blatella_Germanica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blatella_Germanica/pseuds/Blatella_Germanica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Перенос работы с фикбука-</p><p>Продолжаем писать по довольно странному пейрингу. Больно в душу залег. </p><p>П.С.: Я думала поставить ООС, но посчитала, что персонажи настолько не прописаны разработчиками, что их представление в фэндоме все равно строится по большей части на хэдканонах фанатов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Карантир/Седрик</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вниз, вниз, вниз. Пролистать дальше. Не заинтересоваться, заскучать от тоски, но не от безделья. Такие дни для Карантира, работающего по вопросам менеджмента маленького предприятия, были не редкими: работу он выполнял добросовестно, помимо прочего, постоянно перебирая резюме, но тоску у него вызывали иные разборки и поиски. Молодой и весьма желанный не одной женщиной, вряд ли бы он показал кому-то свою историю поиска в браузере, пресыщенную запросами на фотографии и видео, главными участниками которых были лишь мужчины. Сперва открыв в себе эту страсть, Карантир через сравнительно недолгое время дошел и до другой, кажущейся приятно напрягающей, и на его домашнем компьютере уже давно появилась папка Базы Данных Системной Модерации.<br/>«Снова не то, - откладывая мобильный и напоминая себе, что на работе для поисков и страданий по практикам не лучшее место и время, пусть и бесит давление последних дней, Карантир потянулся к документам и наткнулся на очередное резюме. – Просмотрел, что ли?»<br/>Быстро просмотрев даты собеседований, Карантир понял, что ещё минута, и его бы ошарашил факт появления посетителя.<br/>«Чертов секретарь тут все же нужен».<br/>Пятница начиналась херово.</p><p> </p><p>Работа. В сухом месте для немолодых костей, пусть с небольшой подвижностью. Претерпевать Седрик не любил лишь наёбщиков: как и все члены общества, не имея желания тухнуть в безденежье, он ждал лишь соответствующей оплаты труда, не гонясь за постами. Да и погонишься тут с неполным высшим в кармане. Работа и деньги – столь тривиальные желания покрывали его спокойствие в жизни.<br/>У Седрика было предчувствие. Ни чего-то хорошего, ни плохого. Лишь наличие ощущения, которому он невольно доверял, сперва выйдя утром из дома без завтрака, а ближе к потенциальному месту работу - усилившаяся уверенность в том, что этот раз он услышит нечто отличное от «мы вам перезвоним».<br/>Не без оснований Седрик своим предчувствиям верил, того не желая.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Часть 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слэш</p><p>NC-17</p><p>Закончен</p><p>15</p><p>Blatella Germanica<br/>автор<br/>Пэйринг и персонажи:<br/>Карантир/Седрик, Седрик, Карантир<br/>Размер:<br/>Мини, 11 страниц, 4 части<br/>Жанры:<br/>AU<br/>PWP<br/>Описание:<br/>Модерн!АУ. <br/>Нередко можно услышать о том, как кто-то получил свое место через постель. А когда само место в ситуации переходит на второй план, остается не вынуждение и терпение, но желание.<br/>Примечания автора:<br/>Продолжаем писать по довольно странному пейрингу. Больно в душу залег. </p><p>П.С.: Я думал поставить ООС, но посчитал, что персонажи настолько не прописаны разработчиками, что их представление в фэндоме все равно строится по большей части на хэдканонах фанатов.<br/>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>Уточнять у автора/переводчика</p><p> </p><p>Смотреть работу в 1 сборнике<br/>Награды от читателей:<br/>Пока нет<br/> Назад<br/> Содержание<br/>Вперёд <br/>Часть 1<br/>26 марта 2019, 02:04<br/> - И вы хотите работать у нас, - Карантир поднял взгляд, отрываясь от бумаг: резюме не было столь интересным, в отличие от его обладателя. Казалось бы, ничего особенного: два образования, причём оба явно халтурные, на первый взгляд. Орнитолог из сидящего напротив может и был хоть куда, а кому он нужен? <br/>- Опыт работы? - все было написано чёрным по белому в принесенном документе, но Карантир, пробежав по нему глазами, не интересовался пустыми буквами, и теперь смотрел на собеседника, ожидая ответа.</p><p>Седрик невольно ерзнул на месте. Он предполагал, что тут ему мало что светит, но попытаться всегда стоило. Он мог браться за работу как заморочную, так и грязную, только вот мыть полы ему надоело давненько, за птицами в лесничестве его ухаживать да следить не пускали, а о причинах он решил в резюме умолчать. Можно было подумать, он позволял себе нечто непристойное, но нет; он был редко трезв. И важным шагом на пути к трезвости считал более отвественную работу, ещё более ответственную, чем занесение популяции воробьев каждый месяц в тетрадь и отыскивание пострадавших животных. <br/>- Лесничество, в остальном - работал в сфере услуг.<br/>- Рекламный агент? Сантехник? <br/>- Бармен, уборщик. </p><p>"Либо честный, либо выучил наизусть своё резюме и не говорит лишнего," - подумал Карантир, не выказав никакой реакции. <br/>- А теперь на какое место?<br/>- В бухгалтеры не мечу, но на секретарское место хотел бы претендовать. <br/>Взгляд Седрика становился все более отсутствующим, но упёртым, совсем из-под бровей. Взгляд "дохлой мухи". Он нервничал, нужно было сосредоточиться, но взгляд его так и цеплялся за каждую деталь в Карантире. </p><p>Тиканье часов в тишине угнетало, и Карантир это знал, знал хорошо, смотря на теряющего уверенность Седрика. Этот кандидат ему нравился, пусть ни на что и не годился, наверное. Сидящий напротив с прямой спиной, в не до конца выглаженной рубашке - вероятно, единственной? - тот был довольно многообещающ, раз решился притащиться. И Карантир хотел немного поиграть, испытать, прощупать. Может быть, не только вербально.</p><p>- У нас большого недостатка в местах нет, - поднявшись, Карантир медленно двинулся мимо стула Седрика, так медленно, чтобы его шаги было слышно - не гулко, но отчетливо, каждый шаг, словно отсчёт до какой-то точки кульминации. Краем глаза он наблюдал за Седриком - тот только чуть повёл плечом. Напрягся. <br/>- Я хочу работать именно здесь.</p><p>Карантир присмотрелся: вербующийся не просто нервничал. Он испытывал некоторые неудобства. </p><p>- Наверное, неуютно сидеть с ножом в кармане? - он спрашивал просто, безэмоционально, к слову, понимая, какой бред несет, находясь уже за спиной Седрика, что не поворачивался.<br/>- Меня обыскивали на входе.<br/>- Правда? - тон сменился на ироничный. - В чем же дело? - а вот тут был уже громкий шёпот, ровно в тот момент, когда Карантир положил ладонь на крепкое плечо. <br/>"Выносливый. Стойкий. И красивый," - подумал Карантир, оглаживая плечо с нажимом.<br/>- Язык проглотил? - он перешёл на "ты", продолжая щупать и гладить плечо, а затем потянул ткань рубашки.<br/>- Что ты делаешь?<br/>- А-а-а, нет, так не пойдёт, - ладонь переместилась на затылок и чуть потрепала каштановые волосы. - Если ты хочешь правда остаться именно тут, то ты должен обращаться ко мне соответствующе. <br/>- Ну хорошо, что ВЫ делаете? - кажется, тот был если не раздражён, то сбит с толку.<br/>- Пытаюсь тебя обезоружить, - пальцы прошлись быстро по всей шевелюре, и Седрик вздрогнул. - Я хочу знать, правда ли ты хорош... в услугах. </p><p>Пальцы сомкнулись на шее и тут же разжались: хватка была запугивающая, и ничуть не опасная. Седрик тяжело сглотнул и, толкнувшись ногой от пола в бок, развернулся на стуле, взглянув на Карантира снизу вверх.<br/>- Докажи профпригодность, запомни правила, и ты принят, - ладонь погладила его щеку, и Седрик прикрыл глаза, почти наслаждаясь: пальцы медленно вели по коже, осторожно изучая и приласкивая, внушая доверие. - Ты согласен на такой расклад?<br/>Недолго думая, Seidhe прошептал: <br/>- Да...</p><p>Ладонь тут же прекратила движение, а затем щеку обожгла резкая боль от оплеухи.</p><p>- Правило первое: не забывать своё место.<br/>Потирая рукой ухо и щеку, Седрик втянул воздух носом: не этого он ожидал, но сейчас был не способен прервать. Такой абсурдный и даже противозаконный разговор ему нравился. Казался нормальным, приятным, либо лишь игрой? Не только. Ещё и здорово веселил, вызывал желание играть по преподнесенным правилам. Ведь куда скучнее обещание перезвонить.</p><p>- Да... Господин.</p><p>Карантир мысленно улыбнулся и продолжил:</p><p>- Остальные правила ты выучишь позже. Уже на должности.<br/>- Так я принят?<br/>- Ещё не совсем. Стоишь в нескольких шагах от рабочего места.<br/>Седрик молчал - видимо, был согласен с условиями, которые ему ставят. <br/>- Сегодня вечером я подъеду за тобой. Жди на юго-восточном углу Малого Парка. Понял, где?<br/>- Да, знаю это место. <br/>- Тогда до вечера.</p><p>Покинул Седрик кабинет неспешно, и Карантир, вернувшись в своё кресло и толчком ноги прокрутившись на нем, подумал о том, что, наверное, скажи он этому Seidhe место встречи и объясни, что там его убьют, а органы продадут на чёрном рынке, тот бы пожал плечами и спокойно удалился, напоследок обещав прийти.<br/>В одну руку Карантир взял резюме, другой подхватил трубку телефона на столе и вдавил поочередно несколько кнопок. Изучая данные, он медленно произнёс в трубку:<br/>- Поднимите мне всю информацию на последнего кандидата. Да, всю. Да, даже самую личную, я хочу знать о нем все, каждую деталь, и все должно лежать у меня на столе через час.<br/>Ответом был непрерывный гудок из трубки: кроме Карантира, никого на проводе не было. Да и звонить некуда. Просто тот, кто в детстве не имел возможности наиграться, сейчас, посмеиваясь, нагонял упущенное, наедине с собой позволяя себе глупости. Ещё раз крутанувшись на стуле, он вздохнул: может, оно и к лучшему, что под удар он ставит только себя, домогаясь Седрика.<br/>"Он быстро согласился. Это слишком подозрительно. Он не спросил время встречи - не придёт?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Часть 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Карантир подъехал к углу парка к восьми часам, и ещё издалека подметил более-менее знакомую фигуру. Лица не было видно - тень от капюшона скрывала. Подогнав авто ближе, он открыл переднюю дверь пассажирского места, но ничего не промолвил.<br/>Секунда, две, три. Наконец дверь потянули снаружи, и на место завалился Седрик. Не снимая капюшона, он захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Карантиру.<br/>- Есть куда более простые способы пригласить кого-то на свидание.</p><p>Дыхание у Карантира перехватило: ну никак поведение Seidhe не обещало столько наглости. </p><p>- Это не свидание, - он постарался не сжимать зубов, пока говорил, и пальцы не шкрябнули руль, как бы ни хотелось: он умел держать себя в руках. - Это сессия.</p><p>"Ты едешь с едва знакомым тебе эльфом в его машине, вероятно, к нему домой, - говорил сам себе мысленно Седрик, смотря на деревья, мелькающие за окном; к слову, их становилось все больше: автомобиль явно уже был за чертой города. - Скорее всего, у него какие-нибудь фетиши вроде связывания, подчинения и бессмысленного махания плеткой. Лишь бы в латекс не одел, потом запах не отмоешь." </p><p>- Задумался? - Карантир спокойно вёл авто, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. <br/>- Заскучал, - Седрик потянулся к панели и провёл по ней пальцем. - Где тут радио хоть... <br/>- Убери руки.<br/>- Мне чертовски скучно ехать на убой без музыки.</p><p>Карантир только хмыкнул и сбавил скорость, взглянув наконец на сидящего рядом.<br/>- Отстёгивайся.<br/>- М? Выкинешь меня на дороге?<br/>- Я сказал, отстегивайся.</p><p>"Тоже мне, папочка, напялил галстук и думает, что крутой, - заворчал Седрик, но на кнопку около сиденья нажал. Щелчок - давление ремня на груди и животе ослабло. - Хотя, ну его, почему бы и не крутой."</p><p>- Снимай обувь, - второй приказ был таким же коротким, и Седрик, едва не закатив глаза, стал расшнуровывать старые кроссовки, после чего скинул их с ног. - Носки тоже, чтобы ноги были босые, - под тихий вздох и два носка отправились к кроссовкам. - Куртку на заднее сиденье.</p><p>Ещё не до конца просохшая от дождевой воды куртка была брошена назад, и Седрик поежился: Карантир не прогревал воздух в салоне, а Seidhe и без того продрог на улице. </p><p>- Решил меня заморозить?<br/>- Ещё чего, - он лишь забыл включить обогрев - сам был в довольно плотном пиджаке. - Сейсас будет теплее. А ты - сюда, - рукой он потянул Седрика за голову к себе, наклоняя вниз. - Не дергайся, и не задень ручник, - крепкая хватка не давала отстраниться, и в итоге Седрик оказался прижат к низу живота Elle. - Теплее? - кажется, тот ухмылялся.</p><p>Седрик прикрыл глаза: и правда, было очень тепло, и даже немного уютно - запах свежестиранной и выглаженной одежды, естественный запах слегка вспотевшего за день тела - все это было достаточно приятно, чтобы он перестал отталкиваться и сам прижался поплотнее. Подняв ладонь, он огладил живот сидящего за рулем, а затем стал одной рукой расстегивать пиджак.</p><p>- Да... - тихо промолвил Седрик. - Теплее...</p><p>Карантир чуть не слетел с дороги в рощу.</p><p>Это было слишком неожиданно, вернее, слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Его новый работник согласен так просто? Серьезно? Была лишь небольшая надежда на какое-то развитие событий, а они развились теперь до стояка в штанах и желания схватить каштановые волосы, зарыться в них пальцами и давить вниз, пока возбужденный член не войдёт в самую глотку, пока Седрик не будет кашлять и задыхаться...</p><p>- Мне кажется, тебя очень заводит вождение не по правилам, - произнёс Седрик, выпрямляясь, садясь ровно и пристегиваясь. - Сьедь на правую полосу. </p><p>У Карантира появилось чувство, что это им теперь командуют, однако на свою полосу правда нужно было вернуться, что он и сделал. Вскоре дорога стала более узкой, асфальт кончился, ему на смену пришёл грунт. Единственный дом едва виднелся из-за перелеска, и именно туда они подъехали. </p><p>- Неплохо. Дорого заплатил за вечер? - Седрик окинул взглядом фасад: никакой роскоши, просто и приятно душе, и оттого уютно и внушительно. Три этажа, а судя по высокой крыше, четвёртый этаж - либо чердак, либо дополнительные комнаты.<br/>- Это мой дом.</p><p>Седрик ничего не сказал, только хмыкнул, и в одном этом звуке Карантир услышал "насосал". Пройдя к двери, он отпер ее и ступил на порог первым, после чего повернулся к Седрику, кивая, мол, не отставай. Тот следовал неторопливо, осматривая все если не с интересом, то оценивая точно. </p><p>- Хорошо ты хоть золотом стены не красишь, мне казалось, такие понты были бы в твоём стиле, - он заглянул за ближайший проход: взору представилась просторная, чистая кухня. "Наверное, холодильник набит. Есть охота..."<br/>- Золото держат в банке, а не на стенах. Где ты там? Не мешкай.<br/>- Иду-иду, мой господин, - фыркнул снова Седрик и заставил себя пойти к Карантиру, что замер, обернувшись.<br/>- Как назвал? Повтори.<br/>- Мой... - Seidhe чуть понизил голос и прикрыл снова глаза, смотря на Elle снизу вверх, - ...господин...</p><p>Карантир поднял руку, чтобы погладить щеку "работника"; тот не сопротивлялся, да нет, что там, даже потерся, словно кот! Дыхание перехватило, а затем промелькнула мысль - не шлюху ли он снял нечаянно? Сейчас с ним поебутся, а затем будут требовать деньги шантажом...</p><p>- Так и называй, - голос его, однако, не дрогнул. - Ясно?</p><p>Седрик смотрел на него некоторое время, а затем рассмеялся, отпихнув его руку:<br/>- Ты так молод, - смех был негромким, но продолжался. - В штанах у тебя прыгает, а в голове - сцены из фильмов, да? Хочешь поиграть, да не с кем, а хотелка от этого не унимается, только хуже становится... <br/>Карантир слушал его, снова словно онемев и широко раскрыв глаза: теперь власть над своим лицом он потерял.<br/>- И к тому же, мужчины, а не женщины. Становится труднее, но ты нашёл выход, и тебе улыбнулась удача. Наверное. <br/>- Я и по женщинам...<br/>- Сейчас это не имеет значения. Веди, - он схватил Elle за локоть и потянул, вопреки своей же просьбе.<br/>- Куда? - не очень сообразил Карантир, посмотрев на его руку.<br/>- Куда-куда, в спальню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Часть 3; Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Карантир не очень помнил, как шёл в собственную спальню - настолько был поглощён мыслями. "Он решил меня взять? Я не подписывался на это. Прогоню, ну, до города довезу, конечно."</p><p>Седрик, зайдя в спальню, быстро окинул ее взглядом, а затем скинул с себя одним махом тонкую футболку. Звякнула пряжка ремня, и штаны упали на пол, оставалось только пнуть их к стене. <br/>- Ты любишь в одежде? - Седрик посмотрел на Карантира, оставшегося в дверях. - Не самая моя любимая практика, но ладно. Не забудь расстегнуть штаны, так правда будет удобнее. <br/>- Я не буду тебе платить, - ледяным тоном произнёс Карантир, только взгляда он не мог оторвать от торса Seidhe. <br/>- А в объявлении писал, что зарплата хорошая...<br/>- Это было объявление на место в офисе, а не для проститутки!</p><p>Седрик вскинул брови, осмысливая его слова. Опустившись на край кровати, он закинул ногу на ногу, смотря на Карантира в упор.<br/>- Меня нельзя снять. Я работал в сфере услуг, но такие не предоставляю.<br/>- Но сейчас ты...<br/>- Сейчас я, - он резко встал и сделал несколько шагов навстречу Elle, - просто хочу лечь с тобой, во-первых, по-доброте душевной, во-вторых, по желанию, в третьих - у тебя зад ничего так, - ладони легли на плечи Карантира, массируя, стараясь расслабить, убрать напряжение и прогнать мысли. - Давай, мне начинает казаться, что у тебя проблемы с головой. Или что ты девственник. <br/>- Сам ты девственник, - огрызнулся Карантир, но рук его не скинул и только тяжело вздохнул, коротко рыкнув. - Почему я должен верить тебе?<br/>- А почему я должен был ждать тебя весь вечер в парке?</p><p>Руки Seidhe скользнули к вороту пиджака, потянули его в стороны и стали стаскивать с плеч. Карантир не сопротивлялся, когда Седрик ловко расстегивал его рубашку, стягивал и ее, обнажая здоровое, сильное и рельефное тело.</p><p>- Я дам тебе поиграть, только без ребячеств, - Седрик шепнул это тихо, в самую шею Elle, прижимаясь поближе и обхватывая его руками за поясницу. Горячий, мокрый язык осторожно коснулся кадыка и пощекотал, на что Карантир вдохнул, напрягши живот. - Ты пахнешь вкусно.</p><p>- Мне стоит вымыться, наверное...<br/>- Не надо. </p><p>В полной тишине было более чем отчетливо слышно причмокивания, когда Седрик медленно спускался поцелуями от шеи к груди, от груди - к животу, с каким-то маниакальным упоением поглаживая его, обхватывая губами кубики пресса и обводя их языком, поднимая взгляд вверх и не встречая взора Карантира: тот глаза прикрыл и только ладонь положил на плечо Seidhe, другой рукой медленно перебирая кончики его волос на затылке и поглаживая по шее. <br/>Седрик прижал к себе новоиспечённого любовника за задницу, бесстыже хватая ее обеими руками, сжимая пальцами и словно жадно обнимая. Носом он потерся о ширинку брюк и втянул воздух. Да, запах был чистым, только тело, никакого ненужного одеколона, и это ему нравилось. <br/>Карантир схватил Седрика за голову и прижал лицом в пах, совсем коротко, словно это приносило ему легкое облегчение, и громко вздохнул, тут же постаравшись расстегнуть ремень.<br/>- Не торопись... - Седрик усмехнулся, оглаживая его пах и помогая с застежками. - На первом свидании минета не будет. Да и на втором тоже. Это не для свиданий.<br/>Карантир посмотрел на него, вниз, вопросительно, но Седрик уже поднимался. Выпрямившись в полный рост, тот перескочил довольно прытко на постель и раскинулся на ней, вытягиваясь стрункой и не сводя взгляда с любовника:<br/>- Ну, не медли. Ты хотел меня. Смазка хоть есть? - запах тела Elle дурманил, хотелось больше, и от того появлялось нетерпение. </p><p>Карантир опомнился и осознал, что стоит столбом, разглядывая нагое тело на собственной постели. Ещё утром этот Seidhe был одетым в его приемной, а сейчас, спустя каких-то десять часов, он лежит нагой в его спальне и ждет секса? Что-то тут было слишком хорошо, слишком неправдоподобно, просто... Но Карантир, тем не менее, шанса терять не хотел, а потому достал из тумбы тюбик и выдавил на пальцы лубрикант, растирая меж ними. На деле, он не очень хорошо представлял, как после такого начала подступиться к Седрику, и он лишь решил рискнуть: поставил одно колено на постель, наклонился над Седриком, сухой рукой обхватил его запястья, так удобно сведенные вместе над головой, и, приблизившись к его уху, шепнул:<br/>- Тебе лучше раздвинуть ноги.</p><p>Влажные пальцы коснулись кольца мышц, как только Седрик медленно развёл колени в стороны, прерывисто дыша и смотря на Карантира, что чуть улыбнулся, осторожно проталкивая один палец внутрь. Узко, чертовски узко, и Седрик чуть вздрогнул, но стона боли не было - лишь глаза на момент зажмурил. Карантир не спешил - следил за реакцией, терпеливо и все так же медленно разминая, подготавливая, и разноображивая все это поцелуями в шею, плечо и грудь. Стон - второй палец скользнул внутрь, все так же туго, но не болезненно. Седрик закрыл глаза и глубоко вдыхал, слегка поерзывая на постели и даже немного подаваясь навстречу пальцам.<br/>- Тебе не терпится? - Карантир вынул пальцы, отпустил ненадолго руки Седрика, подхватил смазку и выдавил на пальцы побольше, снова разогревая ее растиранием.<br/>- Да, Господин, - прошептал тот в ответ, открыв глаза и подняв взгляд на Карантира, сглатывая и повторяя громче. - Да, Господин. Мне не терпится почувствовать вас в себе, - это сопровождалось и сбивчивым дыханием, и Карантир понял, что смазывать уже пора член, который довольно неприятно упирался в ткань белья. Наскоро раздевшись догола и из тумбы же выхватив презерватив, он залез на постель, все это время не отпуская запястий Седрика и даже сжимая их покрепче. Расправившись с алюминиевой упаковкой не без помощи зубов и быстро раскатав резинку по длине, он устроился меж ног Седрика, одной рукой щедро смазывая длинный хер лубрикантом и не стесняясь демонстрировать любовнику размеры, которые придётся принять. <br/>Седрик только облизнулся, посматривая вперёд себя, и приподнял бёдра, хрипло произнося:<br/>- Отпусти... я не убегу никуда...<br/>И Карантир выпустил его, вместо рук ухватывая под приподнятый зад и медленно входя в горячее тело, так медленно, что это становилось мучительным, и Седрик сам двинулся вперёд, не желая заставлять его долго ждать. Карантир простонал и толкнулся вперёд, с удовольствием жмурясь и чувствуя пальцы Seidhe на своих предплечьях.<br/>- Тебе хочется ещё? - он понизил голос, теперь уже не прерывая зрительного контакта.<br/>- Да... да, Господин, е...ах! ещё... - новый толчок заставил содрогнуться и сжать предплечья крепче, Седрик простонал и чуть согнул ноги в коленях. - Пожалуйста... прошу...<br/>Просить себя дважды Карантир не заставил, понемногу увеличивая темп, плавно входя в податливое тело и слушая размеренные постанывания; так темп и дорос до довольно скорого, при том Карантир уже не держался весь на коленях, а почти что лежал на Седрике, что цеплялся пальцами за его спину, царапал ее, коленями почти сжимал пояс любовника, в стонах своих срываясь на легкие подвывания. Карантиру словно было мало - он принялся покусывать шею Седрика, особенное внимание уделяя незатейливой татуировке с левой стороны, целуя каждый листок взасос, не переставая трахать, уже по-настоящему от души трахать тело под собой. <br/>Во времени оба потерялись, и им было все равно, ебались ли они около двух часов или на деле прошло только пять минут, когда Седрик первым содрогнулся, выгибаясь и расцарапывая белую спину до крови, под собственный выкрик кончая и падая в пучину удовольствия; Карантира не надо было долго ждать - от одного ощущения чужого пика он не удержал себя и дошёл до своего, крепче прижимаясь к горячему и дрожащему телу под собой.</p><p>***</p><p>Седрик тихо вздохнул: он забыл дома сигареты, а хозяин дома, судя по всему, не курил. Толкнувшись ногой от постели, он приподнялся и коснулся губами губ Карантира, что лежал рядом с прикрытыми глазами. Хотя, "коснулся" было не очень сопоставимо с тем, что сделал Седрик. Скорее, всосался, смачно целуя, после поцелуя ещё и потеревшись носом. Карантир только улыбнулся, ответив на поцелуй, и сонно открыл глаза:<br/>- Было круто...<br/>Седрик хмыкнул, вспоминая о том, что минета Elle от него ещё не получал.<br/>- Ты хочешь повторить? <br/>- Сейчас? - Карантир повернулся на бок и приобнял Седрика за поясницу, прижимая к себе. - Может, минут через пятнадцать... - он зевнул, прикрыв рот кулаком.<br/>- Нет, вообще... Ну, скажем, завтра. После работы. <br/>- Мгм... домой вместе поедем, - прошептал Карантир и провалился в сон.</p><p> </p><p>Эпилог</p><p>- Что по плану там? - сонный Карантир, держа в руке кружку с банальной, но для него лично означающей немного иной подтекст надписью "Big Boss", вернулся с кухни в кабинет и потёр глаза. До открытия офиса ещё минут сорок, работа не началась, а он готов убивать, но только прихлебывает сладкий кофе и пытается проморгаться. <br/>- Четыре собеседования в первой половине дня, дальше все не очень четко, но организуем как попроще, - Седрик посмотрел на него, не переставая протирать лепестки растения на окне влажной тряпицей. - Подбодрись, двое отменили встречу на сегодня. <br/>Подбодриться выходило плохо - спали оба мало, проводя ночь друг с другом, и Карантир недоумевал, почему Седрик так бодр. Закрадывались мысли о нелегальных веществах, но это было пока не суть важно.</p><p>- Дома отдохнёшь, пора работать.<br/>- Мгм, - Elle сел за стол и ткнул кнопку запуска компьютера, начиная медленно и сонно разбирать бумажную почту на столе. - Слушай, я пойду подремлю, я не могу, - он резко поднялся и направился к стене, где стоял небольшой, даже маленький и неказистый диван, и тут же прилёг, согнув ноги.<br/>Седрик вздохнул, подошёл ближе, наклонился. Поцелуем в лоб своего начальника и теперь любимого он обделить не мог. <br/>- Только полчаса. Я тебя разбужу. А вечером - сюрприз, если будешь держаться бодрячком.<br/>- Буду, - Карантир улыбнулся, - обязательно буду...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>